supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Link
Link''' redirige aquí. Para ver información sobre sus otras encarnaciones, véase Link (desambiguación).'' :Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Link (SSB), Link (SSBM), Link (SSBB), y Link (SSB4). Link (リンク''' Rinku'') es el protagonista de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie de videojuegos The Legend of Zelda]] de Nintendo. Ha salvado a Hyrule y a la Princesa Zelda incontables veces. Link es el portador de la Espada Maestra y la Trifuerza del Valor. Link ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje inicial. Perfil [[Archivo:Link Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|140px|Art oficial de Link en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]]Link hizo su primera aparición en el juego The Legend of Zelda, el cual contaba su aventura para rescatar a la Princesa Zelda y a la tierra de Hyrule del malvado Ganon. El diseño original de Link, una túnica verde con un gorro del mismo color, fue utilizado con el fin de que, por su extraña apariencia, fuera fácil de reconocer, intención que, como se ha visto, ha dado resultado. Este diseño tiene dos posibles orígenes: uno de ellos es que Link estaba inspirado en el Peter Pan de la película de Walt Disney, y el otro es que fue utilizado debido a dificultades con el hardware del NES (al igual que el de Mario). Sin importar su origen, este diseño base ha sido utilizado desde entonces. Es necesario mencionar que aunque ha habido varios juegos de The Legend of Zelda, no todos incluyen al mismo Link; las cronologías en las que los juegos toman lugar avanzan y retroceden a través de los siglos, y en casi cada juego, un nuevo Link y un nuevo origen son creados. Los múltiples Links han recibido varios títulos, entre los cuales se encuentran el "Héroe del Tiempo" (Ocarina of Time/''Majora's Mask''), el "Héroe del Viento" (The Wind Waker/''Phantom Hourglass''), y el "Héroe de la Luz" (Twilight Princess). Debido a que la serie The Legend of Zelda tradicionalmente no ofrece diálogo para Link, no se tiene mucho conocimiento de su personalidad. No obstante, se ha visto continuamente que Link es un valiente y educado joven, y es muy humilde. [[Archivo:Link Twilight Princess.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de Link en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]]Debido al hecho de ser casi siempre un Link diferente, sus orígenes pueden variar, pero casi siempre es un niño (o joven) quien vive como una persona normal hasta que descubre su destino de salvar a Hyrule y a la Princesa Zelda del malvado Ganondorf y, a lo largo de su viaje, se convierte en un héroe; en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, es un niño Hylian cuya madre, antes de morir, le dejó al cuidado del Gran Árbol Deku; en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, es un niño viviendo en la Isla Initia, quien recibe las legendarias Ropas del Héroe; en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, es un joven ordinario trabajando en el Rancho de Ordon hasta que varios de los niños del pueblo son secuestrados, lo que comienza su aventura; y en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Link es un residente de Altárea, estudiante en la Academia de Caballeros, amigo de la infancia de Zelda, y víctima del abusador Malton. Link vive una vida normal, hasta que Zelda es tragada por un tornado y él se embarca en una búsqueda para salvarla, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba destinado a algo mucho mayor. Link hizo su primera aparición oficial fuera de la serie The Legend of Zelda en el juego de lucha de Nintendo Super Smash Bros., y ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la serie desde entonces. En Super Smash Bros. right|160px Link hace su primera aparición en un juego de lucha en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los ocho personajes iniciales. Está basado en su encarnación en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Es un personaje lento, pero debido a la Espada Maestra, sus ataques tienen alcance superior. Su ataque especial normal es un rápido Bumerán que retorna hacia Link, mientras que su ataque especial hacia abajo le permite sacar una Bomba, y su ataque especial hacia arriba es el Ataque circular, el cual es fuerte pero no recorre mucha distancia. De hecho, esta es la razón de su clasificación en la tier list, que es la número 11. Perfil de Link (en inglés) :Link :Link is the valiant boy hero of "The Legend of Zelda" series in which he fights against the evil Ganon to recover the Triforce. Though his tools may change with each adventure, his strength and righteousness remain constant. With his trusty sword and a variety of weapons, he takes adventure head on! :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Link regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee una vez más como un personaje inicial. Si bien su estilo es similar, algunos movimientos han cambiado; su Ataque circular, por ejemplo, ahora le da mucha más altura. Su Bumerán es ahora su ataque especial lateral, recibiendo el Arco como su nuevo ataque especial normal: la distancia que la flecha recorre depende de cuánto Link la cargue. Link se encuentra en la 16ta. posición en la tier list de este juego, debido a sus varias mejoras. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Link :Aún cuando sólo era un niño, todos sabían que Link sería el guerrero de quien dependería el destino del Reino de Hyrule (y de muchas otras tierras). Sus épicos enfrentamientos contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas ya forman parte de la leyenda. Link está ligado a la Princesa Zelda y al malvado Ganondorf por el extraordinario poder de la Trifuerza. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Inglés :Link :Even in his youth, Link was already becoming the warrior who would carry the destiny of Hyrule (and many other lands) on his shoulders. His epic struggles against the forces of darkness are written in legend, and he is bound to the Princess Zelda and the archfiend Ganondorf by the awesome power of the Triforce. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (07/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Una vez más, Link vuelve como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su diseño se basa en su encarnación en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Sus armas también han cambiado a sus diseños en este juego; su Bumerán se volvió el Bumerán Tornado, mientras que el Gancho ha sido sustituido por la Zarpa. No obstante, aunque Link es más poderoso en general que en Super Smash Bros. Melee, el sufrió graves reducciones a su velocidad y recuperación, lo que hace que sus antiguas y nuevas desventajas lo posicionen entre los últimos de la tier list. Al igual que todos los personajes, ahora tiene un Smash Final que consigue al destruir una Bola Smash. Su Smash Final es el Golpe Trifuerza, en el cual la Trifuerza del Valor que Link posee lanza un haz de luz que forma una prisión con forma de dos Trifuerzas alrededor de quien el haz toque. Link entonces se aproxima, empieza a realizar varios espadazos al oponente, y lo manda a volar con un último golpe. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Link :Un muchacho que se erigió en salvador de Hyrule. Portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, lucha para impedir que Ganondorf conquiste el mundo. Su atuendo verde es una constante en toda la serie. Posee una gran habilidad como espadachín, jinete y arquero, aunque tampoco es manco usando bombas y bumeranes. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Link :A young man who emerged to rescue Hyrule from peril. He's the bearer of the Triforce of Courage who fights to keep Ganondorf from conquering the world. His green outfit is a constant throughout the series. He's a skilled swordsman, horseman, and archer. He's also proficient with bombs and boomerangs. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Link es uno de los personajes que aparecen en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Su diseño en la versión de Wii U se basa una vez más en su encarnación en Twilight Princess, aunque también incorpora elementos de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword; en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, no obstante, utiliza un diseño parecido al de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aunque varios de sus movimientos normales y especiales son los mismos que en la entrega anterior, Link tiene algunos ataques nuevos, como su ataque en carrera. Además, su velocidad, fuerza, el alcance de su espada, han sido incrementados considerablemente. La utilidad de sus armas ha incrementado, y el Escudo Hylian es más efectivo que antes, ya que Link puede utilizarlo más a menudo mientras avanza. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Link :¿Ropa verde? ¿Gorro puntiagudo? ¡Está claro que se trata de Link! En este juego, su espada y escudo son efectivos para atacar y bloquear, y su arco, bombas y bumerán animarán más el combate. Hasta se ha traído su zarpa para poder agarrar a sus enemigos y colgarse de los bordes. ¡El héroe de Hyrule viene bien preparado! :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (04/1992) Inglés Versión Norteaméricana :Link :Green clothes? Pointy hat? Yep, it's Link, all right! In this game, his sword and shield make for effective attacking and blocking, and his bow, bombs, and boomerang will spice up any battle. He's even brought his Clawshot for grabbing enemies and edges. Jeez, just how much stuff can Link carry? :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (04/1992) Versión Europea :Link :Green clothes? Pointy hat? Yep, it's Link, all right! In this game, his sword and shield make for effective attacking and blocking, and his bow, bombs, and boomerang will spice up any battle. He's even brought his Clawshot for grabbing enemies and edges. The hero of Hyrule is really kitted out for a brawl! :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (04/1992) Curiosidades *Link (así como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones), los Ice Climbers, Estela, y Mega Man son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. *Link y Captain Falcon siempre han tenido el mismo peso en toda la serie. *Link, Charizard, Cloud Strife, Donkey Kong, Little Mac, Lucario, Mega Man, Mewtwo, Pac-Man, Pikachu, Ryu, Solid Snake y Sonic the Hedgehog son los únicos personajes que han aparecido en juegos de pelea no relacionados con la serie Super Smash Bros. En el caso de Link, él apareció en la versión de Nintendo GameCube de Soul Calibur II como un invitado especial. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos